


Achievement Locked

by ArthurWeasley



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Bottom Harold Finch, Chastity, Established Relationship, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Canon Relationship, Top John Reese, rinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurWeasley/pseuds/ArthurWeasley
Summary: When a very possessive and controlling John found out Harold has been enjoying himself alone, there was no code that could have ever predicted how he reacted.





	Achievement Locked

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen any Rinch fics with anything like this in them, so I decided I would write my own.  
> Be kind, but harsh critique is always accepted.

When John dropped to his knees in front of Harold's chair, it was safe to say the genius was pleasantly surprised. He was even more so when John undid his belt and pulled his boxers down.

It took a few pumps and some licks before the blood finally rushed down to swell John's favorite organ.

"Mr. Reese, I'm not entirely sure I know what you're doing, or why," Harold murmured to him, going to bury his fingers in the graying hair in front of him.

"Can't a man express his appreciation for his sugardaddy every once in a while?" The smile that floated onto John's face couldn't hide that he had an ulterior motive.

His hand moved down to his jacket pocket, and Harold's little grin faded. It took a moment for him to process what was in his hand when he pulled it out, and when he did, his entire frame tensed.

"Now, Harold," John started, setting it on top of Harold's thigh. The older man's eyes flicked from the cage to John's innocuous smile. "You've been the best sub I could have ever asked for. However, in our line of work, we tend to be apart from each other quite a lot."

"What are you trying to say?" Harold drawled, his knuckles turning white against the sides of the chair.

"I'm trying to say that I feel as if you don't save yourself for me sometimes."

Harold's eyebrows drew together. "John..."

"And I'd personally like you to wait, so I bought you something that can help you wait." John smiled genuinely. "I think you'll start to like it, honestly. You'll obviously fit in it."

Harold looked down with a red face, a little embarrassed.

"John, please, I can-"

He was quickly interrupted. "No, I think you need to learn a little more control. This will help, I promise. It looks like you're enjoying this. Your cock tells a different story than what you've been saying."

A bead of precome had leaked down the side of his shaft, and he turned a little more red.

"That's too bad, isn't it? Good thing I brought some ice water, right?"

Startling the older man, John brought up a cup full of exactly as he had detailed and dumped it straight into Harold's lap.

"John! My pants, my chair, what are you trying to-" Harold shuddered as his hands went to cover his bare skin.

Without a moment's hesitation, John pulled his hands away from his groin, smiling to himself as he fit the ring around the man's cock and balls. The water having done its job in shrinking the erection significantly, he was then able to attach the cage, slipping the lock into place and clicking it closed. Harold had been watching with wide eyes the whole time, in shock.

"Very good," John purred, standing and pressing a kiss to Harold's cheek, close to his mouth. He held up the key, slipping it into his inside jacket pocket. "Do you want to experiment with how to come in that?"

Harold looked down again, swallowing visibly before he nodded.

"It might be a little difficult so wet like that, but you'll manage," John told him, then went to retrieve a toy from the back room.

"John, I don't think I can..." Harold trailed off as John pulled him up out of the chair.

He dragged his soaked slacks and briefs down to his knees, telling him to bend over the desk as comfortably as possible. Harold quickly obeyed and sucked in a short gasp of air when John's fingers breached his hole to prepare him. Gritting his teeth when John began to push it in, he tried to breathe normally for a few moments. This attempt was cut short when the shaft reached his prostate, sending a shudder through him.

Harold's cock twitched in the cage, though he knew it was going to be nearly impossible for him to be able to orgasm in such a device as-

A soft cry leaving his lips, Harold's knuckles went white clutching the edge of the desk. The toy had turned out to be, in fact, a vibrator, and he gave a tiny moan. All these noises were music to John's ears, especially when he began to thrust the toy deep inside and then pull it nearly out of him. If he wasn't gripping the desk, his hands would have been trembling. Sooner than Harold had thought, he felt the kindling in his groin light, breathing much harder as John continued to torture him.

His cock was straining hard against the immovable and unforgiving cage, and despite his previous thoughts, he came with a long groan.

The come dripped through the cage and onto the floor, but Harold was more focused on the cold around his shins and midsection.

"I told you you'd like it, Harold," John murmured into his ear, the older man's body shuddering. "Now, what do you say when someone gives you something?"

Harold watched him over his glasses for a moment, still catching his breath. 

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> I think the title is VERY clever.  
> Finch/Reese/Person of Interest do not belong to me.


End file.
